Wireless communication systems offer many types of services including voice, data, video, broadband and others. In addition, wireless communications offer services in differing geographic ranges including personal area networks (PAN), local area networks (LAN), wide area networks (WAN), metropolitan area networks (MAN), cellular networks, satellite communications networks, etc.
The different types of services and different types of geographic coverage perform differently in different frequency bands. In order to provide for these different services and coverage areas, a multitude of frequency bands have been established. As wireless communications have flourished, the frequency bands have become more crowded and in many cases intermingled in complicated fashions.
With the proliferation of services offered through the various ranges of wireless technologies, consumer demands for ubiquitous wireless services of all types has prompted manufacturers to include multiple types of radios in a single device. Different radios operating over different frequency spectrums in a single device has often required multiple antennas in a single device, which is not necessarily cost effective or esthetically pleasing.
Devices such as duplexers, radio frequency (RF) switches and the like have be used to enable multiple radios to transmit and receive over a single antenna. However, with the proliferation of different frequency bands over wider ranges of frequencies, and with more intermingling of the frequency bands, use of a single antenna for multiple radios in a single device has become much more difficult. Duplexers operable to isolate multiple widely separated and/or intermingled frequency bands can be prohibitively expensive or unfeasible.